Tokyo Mew Winx Rewritten
by taffybratz
Summary: A rewrite of my first story Tokyo Mew Winx In order to defeat the Winx. Kalshara and Brafilius release the Trix from the Legendarium which results in getting betrayed by the three witches. After the betrayal the Winx, Trix, Kalshara and Brailius all hear of a powerful item name Mew Aqua that is located in Tokyo...little do they know that a group of heroines resides there.
1. Prolodge

A ten year old girl ran down the streets of Gardenia. Her blonde hair a mess and her clothes covered in blood.

"Gotta get out of here...gotta get out of here..." was all the girl could think of. Forcing herself to try to run faster as the rain began to pour heavily.

Why is she running you ask?

The answer is simple. Her parents had been killed. And the people behind their deaths were after her.

Were they regular killers? No.

The girl came to a halt to catch her breath. Her feet sore from all the running.

These killers were no one the ten year old would think of.

"There you are sis." a voice said icily.

The girl felt nothing but fear in her body. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears as she turned around to face her older sisters.

The killers were her sisters. Her own bloodline and family.

"Come on sis...there's no need to be scared." her oldest sister said.

"Don't call me that!" the girl shouted. Glaring at them with her blue eyes.

"Hey Icy. Should we finish her the way we did our parents or force her to help us?" her second oldest sister asked.

Icy thought about it as she stared at the blonde girl "We can test her and see if she's worth not killing." she replied.

And those words were all the girl needed to hear because after those words left Icy's mouth. The girl began running like she never run before.

"Darcy! Get her!" Icy ordered.

Darcy nodded and teleported in front of the girl. Getting ready to grab her.

The girl paled and made a sharp turn and quickly ran.

"Get back here you damn brat!" her third older sister. Stormy. Shouted.

The girl didn't listen. She continued to run and felt a wave of relief when she saw a bus, quickly. She willed herself to run faster "I got only one chance to get out of here...one chance..." she thought. Ignoring the angry shouts from her sisters. She ran to the bus and got inside it "Please don't catch me...please god don't let them catch me..." she prayed.

And thankfully. Her prayer was answered. Because right when her sisters was near the bus the driver shut its door.

"Hey! Let us on! Our sister is in there!" Icy shouted as she banged on the door.

The driver didn't listen and instead drove off. The girl breathed heavily and peeked out the back window to see her sisters glaring at the bus, or rather her.

And those glares made her decision finale. She stopped peeking out the window and sat down on a seat.

"I'll never look back. Not once, not twice. I'm never going to return here. I'm never going to become like them." she thought.

And the finale part of her decision was this.

"I'm never going to see them again..."

1 week later...

* * *

The girl looked at random people in the city as they walked. Ignoring the girl completely.

"I better find a place to stay and some food..." she thought. She looked around and sighed in defeat. Leaning against the window of a store "Who am I kidding? I got no relatives or parents and knowing my sisters they would tell the law to put me in their name..." she bit her lip. Hating how if she would have stayed, due to her sisters being eighteen she would have been put in their care.

Her. In. Her. Sisters. Care.

Those words did not fit together, especially when her sisters were nut jobs!

She sighed and slowly sat down. Still leaning against the wall, she hugged her knees close to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss. Are you lost?" a voice asked politely.

She opened her eyes and blinked. She looked up to see a sixteen-seventeen teenage boy with brown eyes and a long brown ponytail looking at her "U-Uh..." she said, unsure what to do.

A ten year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked to the brunette "Keiichiro? Who are you talking to?" he asked then noticed the girl "Oh hello" he said. He then looked at her bloody clothes "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl looked at her clothes nervously "I-I uh..." she said when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and looked at the brunette whose name appeared to be Keiichiro.

"Come. Lets take you to get check on. I promise that will be very kind to you." Keiichiro said.

She blinked then nodded. Standing up.

"My name is Keiichiro Akasaka." he said then pointed at the blonde haired boy "And this is Ryou Shirogane. What is your name?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"My name is Cheyenne Trix." she replied and shook Keiichiro's hand.

And little did they know what was prepared for them in the future...


	2. Years later

"I can't believe those witches betrayed us!" Kalshara said angrily "We basically stole that Legendarium book from that rude fairy for nothing!" she exclaimed. (Yes. She is referring to Selina XD.)

Brailius raised his index finger in the air "I told you that those witches were not to be trusted but you kept on insisting on having them join us." he stated.

Kalshara growled "Don't even start Brailius..." she said threateningly. As much as she hated to admit it. He was right.

"So what do we do now?" Brailius asked.

Kalshara thought about it "We must find the animal with the ultimate power" she replied "But in order to find it...we need to spy on those Winx fairies." she said.

"And how will we do that?" Brailius asked in a confused tone. Blinking.

Kalshara smirked "Just leave it to me..." she told her brother.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Finally! We're out of that wrenched Legendarium!" Stormy said and flew around the forest area she and her sisters were in.

"Stormy! Quit flying around before you get us caught!" Icy shouted to her sister.

Stormy rolled her eyes and flew back to the ground "Well sorry. Unlike you two I wanna have some fun after being trapped in a bubble and a book for a year." she said.

"We will have fun when we attack the Winx unexpectedly!" Icy said.

Darcy sighed as her sisters began arguing "Idiots..." she mumbled. Shaking her head.

Upon hearing that. Icy and Stormy turned to Darcy with insulted looks on their faces "Hey!" they whined.

Darcy shrugged "Sorry but that's what you two are." she stated then looked at Icy "So what was your plan on attacking the Winx?" she asked.

Stormy looked at Icy and crossed her arms as she waited.

"Simple. Since they don't expect us to be free from the Legendarium. We can take them out without them knowing who killed them." Icy said.

Darcy and Stormy stared at her "Seriously? That's your plan? What if they see us or get told we're freed?" Stormy asked.

"Well what do you two expect after being trap in a book for a freaking year?!" Icy snapped at them.

"Got any better ideas Darcy?" Stormy asked her older sister.

Darcy nodded and began telling her sisters the plan.

In Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

"Tasuku! Can you serve table three please?" Berry asked her childhood friend.

Tasuku turned around and smiled "Sure Berry." he replied and hugged her then went to the said table.

"You two are getting really close, aren't cha?" a fifth teen blonde girl with blue eyes teased lightly with a grin. Leaning against the wall. She wearing a black shirt with a blue heart on it, blue jeans and black high tops.

Berry blushed "I don't what your talking about Cheyenne-chan." she said.

Cheyenne gave her a 'really?' look "Come on! It's so obvious." she stated.

Berry sighed "Dang you really are Ryou's sister." she said. (The mew mews don't know Cheyenne is a witch or related to the Trix yet.)

"Only unlike him I don't annoy you when your sad or act like a slave driver." Cheyenne pointed out.

Berry giggled lightly "True." she said.

"Berry-chan! We need help cleaning the plates that Lettuce-chan broke!" Ichigo's voice sounded.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Lettuce's voice sounded.

"Coming!" Berry said then looked at Cheyenne "See you later!" she said then walked off.

Cheyenne sighed softly and closed her eyes. Smiling "Six years has already passed huh?" she thought "My sisters are who knows where. I'm far away from Gardenia. And best of all I have friends." she looked at Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry and Tasuku "Nothing can ruin my life now..."

Alfea

* * *

"Thanks for getting my gem back from Brailius." Roxy said. Holding her emerald green time travel gem in hand then made it disappear.

"Anything for a friend Roxy." Bloom said and smiled at the Fairy of Animals.

"Now that we got Roxy's gem back all we gotta do is save the Fairy Animals that Kalshara and Brafilius are after then defeat them." Aisha said. Carrying Squonk as she walked.

Techa nodded "But what could they be planning?" she wondered out loud.

The rest of the Winx and Roxy shrugged.

walked over to the Winx "Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you." she said and looked at Roxy "And you too." she added.

The Winx and Roxy nodded then went to 's office.

* * *

"Why did you want to see us ?" Bloom asked.

made a image appear "Magix has recently discovered a special mineral or healing water as some would call it." she said.

"What's is it's name?" Techa asked.

"Mew Aqua." replied.

"Mew Aqua?" Aisha said and blinked.

"Ooooh! That would make a great name for a fashion line!" Stella exclaimed happily.

Musa sweat dropped at Stella then looked at "So you called us over something that can heal?" she asked. Not aware that three certain witches or that Kalshara and Brafilius were listening.

shook her head "No. It can also create or destroy life." she said.

"Woah." Musa muttered.

"But what's that got to do with me?" Roxy asked.

"It only responds to those with the powers of animals from what we discovered and we hope that means a Fairy of Animals" replied "And we need you to help the Winx find it." she added.

"Great! We'll pack now and head to Gardenia first thing tomorrow." Bloom said.

"I'm afraid it's not in Gardenia." said then sat down in her chair.

Flora blinked "Then where is it?" she asked.

"It is indeed on Earth...but it is in Tokyo, Japan." replied.

"..." the Winx were silent for a minute.

"WHAT?!" the six fairies shouted.


	3. Chapter 1

"So this is Tokyo" Aisha said as she looked around the said city.

Bloom nodded "Yep..." she said.

"So does anyone here speak Japanese?" Roxy asked as she walked beside the Winx.

"No..." the Winx replied.

Techa tapped her chin as she thought "Maybe I can use an device to translate anything Japanese into English words so that we can understand?" she suggested.

Musa thought about it then nodded "That could work." she said.

Stella was reading a magazine as she walked. She was quiet until something caught her eye "I just found the perfect model for my next fashion show!" she exclaimed happily.

Or someone that is.

"Who is it Stella?" Flora asked as she looked at the blonde.

Stella pointed to a girl with dark purple hair and dark blue eyes in the magazine "I don't know who she is but she would be the perfect model for my next fashion line!" she said excitedly.

"She is pretty." Bloom said.

"We better find a apartment to stay at." Aisha said. Looing around the city.

The rest of the Winx and Roxy nodded.

* * *

Cheyenne was walking to the cafe from school, she looked at the sky and smiled "Today is such a beautiful day, maybe I can hang out with the girls during their break?" she thought happily and sighed. Her scrool uniform being a white shirt with black tie and a red jacket, a black skirt with a white stripe at the bottom, white knee high socks and black sneakers.

She hummed Koi Wa A La Mode as she walked, looking at the sky. She then bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice snapped in English.

Cheyenne sat up and rubbed her head then looked up at who she bumped into "H-Huh?" she blurted out as her eyes widen in shock upon seeing her worst nightmare...

Her sisters.

"I THOUGHT YOU ONLY KNEW ONE COUNTRY!" she wanted to scream at them but decided against it. Mainly because she knew that would blow her cover.

"She looks familiar..." Icy said and raised a brow as she stared at the blonde.

Cheyenne stood up and glared at them "FURUI KOMORI!" she shouted at them in Japanese then ran away from them quickly. (Translation: Furui kōmori means old bats in Japanese. This translation has been brought to you by Tart. XD)

"..." the Trix were silent as they watched the blonde run away.

"What did she say?" Stormy finally asked in a confused tone.

* * *

Cheyenne ran into the cafe and panted heavily once she made it there as she leaned against a wall. Relieved that the others were still at school.

"Hey Cheyenne, how was school?" Ryou asked.

Cheyenne looked at Ryou with a pale face "My sisters are here." she replied.

"...Pardon?" Ryou asked.

"My sisters are here." Cheyenne repeated.

"Oh crap." Ryou muttered as Keiichiro came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked the two blondes.

"My sisters are here..." Cheyenne said and crossed her arms.

"Oh dear." Keiichiro said then sighed.

Cheyenne looked outside the window "What should we do? Flee to another country?" she said as she looked at Ryou and Keiichiro.

Ryou crossed his arms "Are you sure it was your sisters?" he asked.

Cheyenne looked at Ryou "Seriously? Who else makes their hair look like a freaking cloud?" she said.

"...You know, your sisters sound very strange looking..." Ryou said with a anime sweat drop.

"Ryou...they ARE strange. It's not just their looks." Cheyenne stated.

"We can't leave Japan Cheyenne. We'll just have to be more careful." Keiichiro stated "And since the girls don't know, we'll have to be extra careful." he added.

Cheyenne sighed and nodded "And if they attack, at least we can tell the others that their new enemies." she said.

Later...

* * *

Ichigo ran around the cafe, taking orders for customers.

Mint took a sip of her tea and smiled with her eyes closed "The cafe is so busy, it makes me tired doing all this work." she said.

Ichigo looked at Mint "You say that as if you work all the time." she mumbled. Unaware Mint heard that.

"What was that Ichigo?" Mint asked as she opened her eyes and narrowed them at the red haired girl.

Ichigo sweat dropped "Nothing!" she replied.

Cheyenne watched the others work or in Ichigo and Mint's case, argue. Then she walked into the computer room and checked all the live footage from around the city.

"Your not worried, are you?" Ryou teased lightly as he came into the room and sat down on a desk chair.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes "I'm checking the footage to see if the Saint Rose Crusaders or the three bakas of Magix are attacking." she said.

Ryou leaned back in the chair "Come on, what are the odds of them finding you?" he said.

"Thanks for jinxing it baka-pineapple." Cheyenne said sarcastically.

"Why do you call me baka-pineapple?" Ryou questioned lightly and crossed his arms.

Cheyenne shrugged and looked at him "Why do you call me baka-vanilla? Life is full of mysteries." she stated.

Ryou as about to say something but something onthe camera caught his eye "Cheyenne, go back and zoom in on that." he said.

"Already on it." Cheyenne said as she typed on the computer. She squinted her eyes and zoomed in on whatever flew pass a camera.

"Is that your sisters with some kind of crystals?" Ryou asked.

Cheyenne nodded "I wonder what their using their Whisperan Crystals to track." she said.

Ryou thought about it "Do your sisters know about the Mew Aqua?" he asked.

Cheyenne looked at Ryou "Not that I know of, why?" she replied.

"I think their looking for it." Ryou stated as he looked at the cameras.

"But I thought all the Mew Aqua was used up during the battle with Deep Blue?" Cheyenne said in a confused tone and blinked.

Ryou shook his head "Remember, during Christmas Mew Aqua was scattered everywhere not to mention some Mew Aqua could be hidden elsewhere." he pointed out.

Cheyenne thought about it then nodded "True." she said.

"What was that?" Ryou asked upon seeing seven girls with wings fly pass the camera.

Cheyenne looked at the computer screen "Probably the girls my sisters fought." she said and shrugged "As long as they keep the bakas busy so we don't have to deal with them, I don't mind." she stated.

Ryou nodded "Same here." he said.

* * *

"Infinite echo!" Musa chanted and shot a spell at the Trix. (the Winx earned Butterflinx in episode 4.)

Stormy quickly flew out of the way to dodge "Don't you fairies ever give up?!" she shouted.

"Do you witches ever give up?" Stella replied then dodged a spell from Darcy.

"Icicle ramphage!" Icy chanted and shot icicles at Bloom.

"Dragon denfense!" Bloom chanted and created a bubble made of fire to block Icy's spell.

While they were fighting, they were unaware of a pair of red eyes looking at them, watching them. They became aware of this fact when Roxy stopped fighting to point at it. Her eyes wide.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Flora asked.

"R-Red creepy eyes..." Roxy replied and pointed still.

"Wow fairys are dis-" Darcy began but interuptted herself upon seeing the red eyes.

Stella tlited her head to the side "What the hell is that?" she said.

Suddenly a red ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit'd the Winx and Trix. Knocking them out of the sky and onto the ground.

Flora rubbed her head "What was that?" she said.

"So your the fairies and witches from America." a male voice said and a figure came out of the shadows. He had red eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a long overcoat with a handkercheif tucked into the neck. He had fancy ruffles in a sort of skirtlike fashion. He wore glasses, a top hat and a tuxedo mask.

"What century are you from?" Stormy asked "Because last time I checked, it's not Halloween, a masquerade or the 18th Century." she added.

"For once I agree with Stormy, your clothes are way out of style." Stella said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Musa looked at the sun fairy and storm witch "I think fashion is the least of our worries." she stated.

Icy stood up and glared at the seven fairies "Correction. YOUR worries, we are out of-" she stopped talking when a red energy ball missed her head by a inch.

"None of you are leaving here alive." the guy said. (I don't know Royal Highness's age o_o. It says he's a teenager yet he seems old enough to pose as a teacher at Berry's school o_o)

"Okay! Who are you?" Aisha questioned him. Getting ready to spell the guy.

"My name is Royal Highness." he introduced himself politely. Earning confused looks from the fairies and witches though upon seeing them confused. He then added "I want to taste your blood."

"..." the Winx and Trix were silent until a certain bloncde fairy broke the silence.

"EAT THE WITCHES FIRST!" Stella shouted and pointed at the Trix.

The Trix's eyes widen "WHAT?!" they shouted and looked at Stella.

"And if your still hungry after that...EAT HER!" Stella shouted and pointed at Bloom.

Bloom's eyes widen "WHAT?!" she shouted then glared at Stella.

Stella laughed nervously "It's a dog eat dog world so have fun being eaten!" she said to Bloom and the Trix.

"Your cruel." was all Bloom and the Trix could say to the sun fairy then began dodging red energy balls from Royal Highness.

* * *

"Minna!" Ryou said and walked into the cafe main room "We have to close the cafe, water pipe damage." he said.

Ichigo blinked then nodded and made the customers leave the cafe. Afterwards she went into the computer room with the others.

"What's going on?" Lettuce asked as she looked at Ryou, Keiichiro and Cheyenne.

"And why do those seven girls on the screen have wings?" Berry added.

"That's the least of our concern at the moment." Ryou replied "Our most concern is that Royal Highness is attacking." he said.

"Where at?" Zakuro asked.

Keiichiro typed on the computer "Inohara Park." he replied.

Cheyenne looked at the Tokyo Mew Mew "And I think you better hurry since those girls are getting the shit beat out of them." she said and jerked her thumb at the computer screen which showed the seven winged and three non winged girls getting beaten by Royal Highness "Though can you let him take out the three non winged girls?" she wanted to say but decided against it.

"Alright!" Ichigo said and turned to Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry "Minna! Hension now!" she said as she brought out her pendant.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry nodded and brought their pendants.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!" Ichigo began.

"Mew Mew Mint!" Mint began.

"Mew Mew Lettuce!" Lettuce began.

"Mew Mew Pudding!" Pudding began.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!" Zakuro began.

"Mew Mew Berry!" Berry began.

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" they finished together and activated their transformations.

Cheyenne watched the Tokyo Mew Mew leave then sighed.

"Lets hope those fairies and witches don't try to attack the girls." Ryou said.

Cheyenne and Keiichiroo nodded.

* * *

"Dance of the tide!" Aisha chanted and tried to block Royal Highness's attacks. Which didn't work since she got knocked out of the sky.

Royal Highness dodged "To be the most power fairies and witches, your pretty weak." he said and laughed.

Icy growled "That's it! Freezer burn!" she chanted and shot ice at him.

Royal Highness disappeared then reappeared behind the fairies and witces he then used his telekenisis powers to make them fly into each other "Now for the finishing blow." he said.

"Sore wa kenri ga hoji!" a voice spoke in Japanese. (Translation: Hold it right there)

Royal Highness looked up and saw that the Tokyo Mew Mew was standing on a tree branch "Well if it isn't the Tokyo Mew Mew." he said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Techa said and looked at the six girls. Not noticing that the Trix had teleported away.

Flora turned aroubd to see that the three witches had left "They got away." she said.

"Of course they did..." Stella said and sighed in annoyance.

"Dono yō ni wa, anata dake kasō pātī ni ikitakatta mujitsu no hitobito o kōgeki aete!" Mew Ichigo began. (Translation: How dare you attack innocent people who only wanted to go a costume party!) "Chikyū no mirai no tame no, I'll be of service nyaa!" she said and struck a pose. (I don't how to spell I'll be of service in Japanese o_o but the first part means for the Earth's future.)

"Anata wa watashi o taosu koto ga dekiru to omoimasu?" Royal Highness said and laughed at the Tokyo Mew Mew "Kore o tatakau koto ga dekiru ka dō ka o mite mimashou sonogo." he said as he brought out a Chimera Jelly and a bird. He fused them together and created a Chimera Anima. (Translation: you think you can beat me? Let's see if you can fight this then.)

The Chimera Anima was a huge monstrous black bird with long sharp talons.

"Mew Ichigo! Mew Ichigo, Chimera Anima!" Masha chriped as he appeared.

"Shitte imasu." Mew Ichigo said and glared at Royal Highness. (Translation: I know.)

Royal Highness smired and waved tauntingly before teleporting away.

"Okay Winx! Lets beat that monster thing." Bloom said.

"Don't!" Mew Zakuro spoke in English and looked at the Winx and Roxy.

"Why not?" Stella asked in a annoyed tone.

"Just leave this to us." Mew Zakuro replied.

Stella crossed his arms "We can handle this monster unlike girls whose dressed as animals." she said.

Mew Zakuro glared at Stella "Fine, try to hit it." she said and steped aside.

"Thank you." Stella said then looked at the Chimera Anima "Stunning spark!" she chanted and shot her spell at it. Which got reflected off the Chimera Anima and came back to hit her.

Mew Zakuro pulled Stella out of the way "Told you so." she said then went to fight the Chimera Anima with the others "Ribbon zakuro spear!" she shouted and tied it's legs up "Mew Pudding!" she shouted.

"Ribbon pudding ring inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted and trapped the Chimera Anima in well...pudding.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Mint shouted and shot her attack at Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell to power it up.

"Mew Ichigo-chan!" Mew Lettuce said and aimed her attack at Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell as well.

Mew Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell as the two attacks hit the bell. Making it glow blue and green "Arigato minna!" she said then aimed her weapon at the Chimera Anima "Ribbon strawberry check!" she shouted and shot her attack.

Mew Berry aimed her weapon at the Chima Anima "Ribbon raspberry check!" she shouted and turned the Chimera Anima back into a regular bird with Mew Ichigo.

Masha flew by and inhaled the Chimera Jelly "Eliminated!" he said.

"Hey Techa...what exactly are those girls?" Roxy asked. Looking at the techology fairy.

This caught the Tokyo Mew Mew's attention. Mew Zakuro turned to Mew Ichigo and quickly told her what they said.

Mew Ichigo looked at the Winx with a gulp "We are Mew Mews." she said then quickly ran away with the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Mew Mews?" Flora said in a confused tone.

"We better research on them in case they cause troubles for us." Techa said.

"Mew Mews...Mew Aqua?" Roxy mumbled and looked at the sky in thought. She could of sworn she felt a connection with them like she did with animals.

Who exactly are those girls?


	4. Chapter 2

Cheyenne yawned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock "11:45 huh? Good thing it's Sunday..." she thought. She sat up and stretched.

She got up and looked in her closet "Something tells me I should go with flats..." she thought then got out a outfit and changed into a blue shirt that had roses on it, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

Cheyenne looked in the mirror "Perfect." she thought then went downstairs to the kitchen where Keiichiro was cooking breakfast "Morning Cheyenne." he greeted.

"Morning Keiichiro." Cheyenne greeted and smiled as she got a apple.

"How did you sleep?" Keiichiro asked.

Cheyenne was about to reply then heard someone burst into the cafe "SHIROGANE!" Ichigo's voice sounded along with the sound of her running upstairs.

Cheyenne and Keiichiro looked at each other "Three, two, one." they counted down then sweat dropped when they heard a scream.

"Pervert! Hentai! Baka! Stupid! Shirogane! PUT CLOTHES ON!" Ichigo's voice sounded. (Think of episode 36 from TMM XD)

"You'd think by now she'd check the clock..." Cheyenne told Keiichiro. Whom sighed and nodded.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT'S PEEPING! NOW GET OUT SO I CAN PUT CLOTHES ON!" Ryou's voice sounded angrily.

Cheyenne glanced in the cafe main room only to see ichigo run downstairs and out the door with a red face.

"Well...hopefully she'll remember that question of her's after she gets that image out of her mind." Cheyenne said then looked at Ryou who walked into the kitchen. Wearing his usual red choker, black shirt/vest, white pants and black shoes "Good morning baka-pineapple." she greeted and grinned.

Ryou glared lightly at Cheyenne and crossed his arms "Morning baka-vanilla." he greeted back.

Keiichiro put breakfast down and looked at the two blondes "Now, now, don't start arguing." he told them as he sat down.

"We don't argue, we tease, big difference." Cheyenne pointed out.

Ryou nodded then began eating breakfast, he stopped though when Cheyenne's tablet started ringing 'Crossing Fields' (Sword Art Online theme XD) "Hey Cheyenne, your tablet is ringing." he said then went back to eating. (Also not sure if tablets/IPads do that so...lets pretend they do if they do. o_o)

Cheyenne got her tablet from her backpack and looked "Oh it's just the news." she said calmly as she began to eat her fry eggs.

"New today. Seven fairy girls trying to show up the Tokyo Mew Mew? More information on these wannabes later." the woman news caster said on the news. (No, I'm not mocking the Winx with that part, it is just a part for the news caster to say.)

Ryou and Keiichiro's eyes widen while Cheyenne nearly choked on her food AND the fork at that though thankfully she dropped the fork on the table. Upon hearing Cheyenne cough, Ryou turned to Cheyenne "Chew your food baka-vanilla." he said. "Ryou, she was almost choking." Keiichiro said.

"Oh." Ryou said.

Cheyenne cleared her thorat then glared at Ryou "Thanks for the concern baka-pineapple." she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Ryou said and grinned before returning to eating.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and turned off her tablet and placing it back in her backpack. Afterwards she got up and put the the dishes in the dish pan "Well I gotta go meet up with the others, see you guys later!" she said then ran out of the cafe.

Meanwhile at a apartment building...

* * *

"What exactly were those girls yesterday Techa?" Bloom asked as she walked over to the techology fairy. Looking over Techa's shoulder to look at her computer. After the event that happened the day before, the Winx and Roxy had went and bought a apartment to stay in until they find the Mew Aqua.

Techa shrugged "I don't know but they apparently have powers too." she said.

"And embarrssed us! I mean, look at the news. Their calling us wannabes when I used Techa's translating gadget!" Stella exclaimed. Waving her arms around.

Aisha sighed at the fairy of the shining sun "Stella! Did you forget the reason we're here to start with? We only came here to get the Mew Aquia, not worry about or repulation." she stated. Crossing her arms.

Stella sighed and sat down. She crossed her arms and huffed "I know but being called wannabes is just annoying after all the enemies we fought." she said.

"I will admit that it is annoying but who cares? Once we get the Mew Aqua we're leaving anyway." Musa said as she walked into the room. A bottle of coke in her hand.

Roxy looked at the Winx "I don't see the big deal, besides everyone has their own options. Not everyone is going to like you." she stated.

Stella sighed and nodded "True..." she muttered as Musa sat down

"So anything new Techa?" Musa asked as she looked at Techa before taking a sip of coke.

Techa shook her head "All I know so far about those girls is that their 'protectors' of this city and have fought aliens." she replied "Just give me a few days and hopefully I'll have more information about those girls" she said.

Bloom sighed and sat down in a chair. If those girls had animal parts, is it possible they are the key to the Ulimate Fairy Animal or have a connection to Mew Aqua?

* * *

"So you ran in on Shirogane-san and saw him in just a towel again huh?" Berry said as she looked at Ichigo with a sweat drop.

Ichigo's face turned red "Never speak of that again." she said as she walked into a McDonalds with her friends. Only place I could think of that had milkshakes.

Cheyenne grinned "You do that every time, I wonder if Aoyama knows about those 'sights' you see." she teased playfully.

"...STOP TALKING!" Ichigo said. Her face extremely red.

Cheyenne laughed lightly as Berry brought over milkshakes "Milkshakes are ready! Now to find a place to hang out at." Berry said happily.

"How about the park where we were turned into Mew Mews?" Lettuce sked softly.

Ichigo turned to Lettuce "Lettuce-chan..." she began dramatically, making Lettuce pause in silence "Great idea!" she said and hugged Lettuce.

"Too bad Ringo onee-chan couldn't of come to Tokyo and join NaNoDa" Pudding said and pouted.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Cheyenne nodded upon remembering their friend. Ringo Akai. Who had to stay on the island with her big brother that was in the military.

Berry blinked "Whose Ringo?" she asked. Tliting her head to the side.

Ichigo turned to Berry "Ringo is a friend of ours that lives on a island. She has a Mew Aqua pendant that lets her transform into a mew mew by infusing her DNA with her pet penguin's. She helped us defeat the aliens when they went to her island looking for Mew Aqua." she explained.

"I still say she was crushing on Kisshu." Mint said as she crossed her arms. I've saw some pictures where Ringo is with Kisshu or holding a Kisshu plushie so I think she did have a crush on him but sadly I can't find the pictures again and I don't have the playstation game to know for sure T^T

Berry sweat dropped at Mint then looked at Ichigo "So techically she's the 6th mew mew?" she asked.

Ichigo thought about it "Yeah, she is." she said and smiled.

"Are Ichigo oneechan and Berry onee-chan coming NaNoDa?" Pudding asked. At the door with the others.

Ichigo and Berry nodded then went to catch up with the others.

Later that day...

* * *

"Kalshara! Kalshara!" Brafilius said as he ran to his sister. (Before you ask about how a dog and leopard are siblings, they apparently weren't always that. Kalshara is a fairy turned into leopard lady and Brafilius was a regular person that got turned into that but they are siblings from what episode 3 of season 7 shows)

Kalshara sighed and turned to Brafilius. They had hidden in a cave on Tokyo's beach, planning on how to get the Mew Aqua.

"Yes?" Kalshara said to her brother. Looking at her nails as she thought of how to get the Fairy Animal with the ultimate-"There are six girls who are part animal and they have powers too!" Brafilius replied.

Wait what? Did she hear him correctly?

Kalshara looked at her brother "What did you just say?" she questioned. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"There are six girls who are part animal and they have powers!" Brafilius exclaimed then pointed at the entrance of the cave "I saw them battling a monster that was only effected by their spells!" he added.

Kalshara thought about something "What do you mean only their spells could effect it?" she asked.

"Stella tried to hit it with a spell but it had no effect, it just bounced off and came back at her but the wolf girl got her out of the way before it could hit her." Brafilius explained.

Kalshara smirked. Maybe she could use one of thse monsters to destroy the Winx once and for all then afterwards get rid of the backstabbing witches.

But first she needs to see these animal girls for herself...

* * *

The day has been fun so far. No enemies disturbing the peace and best of all no monsters.

"Nope nothing can ruin this day." Ichigo thought. The red haired girl then heard shouting "Eh?" she said and ran to see three women. Shouting at Mint who was throwing insults at them left and right. Thankfully they didn't seem to understand Mint. She looked over and saw Cheyenne behind Mint whom kept trying to tell the Blue Mew Mew to stop.

"Mint-chan, stop. These aren't the type of people you want to mess with." Cheyenne stated in Japanese. She had went to get some candy bars from the park's vending machine but got knocked down by her sisters. Afterwards she found out Mint had followed her and next thing she knew Mint was arguing with Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Now she was praying that none of her sisters had anything to translate her friend's words otherwise she'd had to drag her friend to be the hills.

"Watashi wa hen'na fū ni mi o tsutsumimashita ka? Jibun o mitekudasai! Sukunakutomo watashi wa futsū no doresu." Mint said and put her hand on her hip. (Translation: I'm dressed weirdly? Look at yourselves! At least I dress normally.)

"Mint-chan..." Ichigo thought with a sweat drop.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Icy said. Getting annoyed by the black haired girl.

Ichigo walked to Mint and Cheyenne "Dō shita no?" she asked. (Translation: What's going on?)

"These old ladies pushed Cheyenne down and when I said it's rude and impolite they started bombarbing me with words I don't even understand." Mint replied in Japanese. Crossing her arms as she glared at the three women.

"Classic Mint-chan..." Ichigo thought then sighed. Knowing the Blue Mew Mew thought they were insulting her clothes.

Stormy looked at Ichigo "Do you speak English?" she questioned the red haired girl.

"Eh?!" Ichigo said and looked at the three women.

Something about them three didn't feel right.

Maybe it was just her cat instincts but there was a sense of danger around them. Though then again they were dressed as if they were witches.

"But witches don't exist and there wasn't anything on the news about cosplays..." Ichigo thought.

There was a part of her that was telling her that she was wrong and that she was actually looking at witches.

It's impossible for such things to exist right?

But then again becoming a heroine and fighting aliens for a year to protect the planet is impossible so perhaps her instincts were onto something...

"Hey kid!" Stormy shouted. Waking Ichigo from her thoughts.

Ichigo shook her head and laughed nervously "Yes yes! No no!" she spoke in English. Not sure what to reply with since she was still learning English.

"What?" Darcy said and blinked "Make up your mind! Can you speak English or not?" she asked.

"This is a pen!" Ichigo said and pointed at Mint. Who stared at her like she was crazy.

Cheyenne sweat dropped and face palmed "Well at least their asking her and not me." she thought.

Icy stared at Ichigo then shook her head "Okay! I've ran out of patience! Do you people know what Mew Aqua is and where the hell it is?!" she said.

Okay that they understood.

Upon hearing the word Mew Aqua. Mint, Ichigo and Cheyenne froze "STRAWBERRIES!" Ichigo shouted then ran away. Leaving Mint and Cheyenne there.

"A ICHIGO!" Mint shouted in English then ran after Ichigo.

Cheyenne sweat dropped then paled when her sisters looked at her "H-Hai?" she said nervously.

"Well seems like your the only one who isn't shouting about strawberries and pens. So do you know where this 'Mew Aqua' is?" Icy questioned the blonde girl. Staring at her.

Cheyenne laughed nervously "FURUI KOMORI!" she shouted and ran after her two friends.

"Seriously what is wrong with these people and running away? We didn't even attack this country and they run away!" Stormy said.

* * *

Pudding looked at Ichigo, Mint and Cheyenne when they ran back "Was the vending machine out of candy NaNoDa?" she asked.

Ichigo shook her head then panted from all the running.

"Is something wrong Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked softly. Concerned as to why Ichigo, Mint and Cheyenne was pale.

"Yeah there's-" Mint began but got interrupted by screams.

"Nani?" Zakuro said then began running to where she heard the screams with the others.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Berry said upon seing a boy in a circus outfit. He had blonde hair and purple eyes.

Ichigo sighed and brought out her pendant "Looks like Happy Child is at it again." she said. Looking at the said boy who was ordering a Chimera Anima while shooting attacks at citizens.

Zakuro nodded and looked at Cheyenne "Cheyenne, go tell Ryou and Keiichiro." she said.

Cheyenne turned to Zakuro and nodded "Hai Zakuro onee-chan!" she said then began running to the cafe.

Ichigo kissed her pendant "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" she shouted and traformed.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Berry Metamorpho-sis!"

Happy Child turned to the Tokyo Mew Mew "Oh look, it's the Tokyo Half Breeds." he taunted upon seeing them.

Mew Ichigo growled "For the Earth's future, I'll be of serivce nyaa!" she said and posed.

Unknown to them Kalshara had just arrived in hawk form and was watching them from a tree top.

"This is going to be interesting." Kalshara thought to herself.

* * *

Cheyenne ran into the cafe "Ryou! Keiichiro! There's a Chimera Anima attacking at the park!" she said then looked around "Of course they would go to the store in a time like this." she thought with a sweat drop.

She ran into the computer room and began typing on the computers "Masha! Ucha! Put up the live video feat!" she ordered.

"Roger! Roger!" Masha and Ucha's voices said cheerfully.

Cheyenne sighed and began walking back and forth "Okay...this can't be hard. I mean Ryou and Keiichiro do this all the time." she thought.

A few seconds later she started to feel uneasy "Gah! What should I do if they never return?! Call police, call national guards?! I'm just a geek that helps build things not sit here and be totally calm when monsters are attacking my friends while giving orders!" she said to herself. The blonde then put her head on the desk "And I'm talking to myself...wow I'm getting as bad as Mamoru when he took Usagi to the dentist." she mumbled then sighed and leaned back in the chair. Looking at the ceiling.

"Okay, just think like Ryou and Keiichiro. Be calm and not freak out...I can do this...I can do this..." the blonde thought then propped her feet on a desk. She then heard something click. Making her eyes widen "What did I just press?" she muttered then looked at what her foot pressed by accident "E-Eh...? Please tell me that's not the button Ryou pressed to activate the girls's powers." she said then fell out of the desk chair when the ground began shaking.

"IT'S THE BUTTON RYOU USED! IT'S THE BUTTON RYOU USED!" Cheyenne shrieked as she put her hands over her head "I'm gonna die!" she thought.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"TECHA!" Stella shouted as she held onto a lampost for support. Hoping the technology fairy knew what was happening.

"It's a earthquake Stella! We have to ride it out!" Techa shouted as she leaned against a building.

"But Techa-AH!" Stella screamed when some things began to fall.

Aisha saw a lamp post falling down at her. She jumped out of the way and looked around "When will it stop?!" she asked Techa.

"I don't know!" Techa replied.

"Just pray that we live through this! That's all we can do!" Bloom said.

Back to the cafe.

* * *

"How am I going explain a new Mew Mew to Ryou and Keiichiro?!" Cheyenne thought then paled when a blue light engulfed her from the floor "N-Nani?" she thought then closed her eyes.

Few minutes later...

* * *

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne!" a voice said.

Cheyenne felt herself being shook by someone "God? Is that you?" she said weakly.

"No but first...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BAKA-VANILLA?!" another voice shouted.

"EHH?!" Cheyenne said and opened her eyes to see Ryou and Keiichiro. Both staring at her "What happened?" she asked.

"You activated the machine that gives the Mew Mews their DNA and now you probably created a new Mew Mew!" Ryou replied. Crossing his arms.

"Actually Ryou. I think we dont have to find the new Mew Mew." Keiichiro said, and when Cheyenne and Ryou looked at him confusedly. He added "It's Cheyenne."

"NANI?!" Cheyenne and Ryou shouted.

"How am I a Mew?! I don't have the compatable genes, right?" Cheyenne asked.

Ryou and Keiichiro look at each other then at Cheyenne "Well we never tested it on you so we didn't know until now. So congrats on becoming a Mew Mew." Ryou replied and looked at Cheyenne's shoulder "And you might want to wear long sleeves now." he added.

"Eh?" Cheyenne said then looked at her shoulder.

There was a Mew Mark on her shoulder and although she couldn't see it well she could see parts of it. It was a snowflake with a fox tail on it.

"Looks like you should get to battle, Mew Vanilla." Ryou said as he threw a pendant to Cheyenne whom caught it.

Cheyenne looked at the pendant then at Ryou with a raised brow "Mew Vanilla?" she said.

"You eat many things in that flavour. And would you rather be called Mew Baka-Vanilla?' Ryou stated.

Cheyenne glared at Ryou "Baka-Pineapple." she muttered. Earning a glare from the blonde boy.

"Do not start now." Keiichiro told the two blondes sternly.

"Fine..." Cheyenne and Ryou said with a sigh.

Cheyenne looked at the pendant "Might as see if this is really happening." she thought then kissed her pendant "Mew Mew Vanilla Metamorpho-sis!" she shouted.

Cheyenne's henshin.

* * *

As Cheyenne raised her hand. Pendant in hand, swirls of snow rose around and across her body. The snow crystalized around her body in ice before it explodes and forms her her dress and arm bands. More pillars of snow appear and smooth across her hands and feet, slyly foarming her gloves, garter and boots. The remaining snow formed tightly around her body and then into a coccoon like crystal egg, then explodes outwardly. As the chilling wind left from the snow wrappes around her neck, her collars form as her fox ears and tail appears, she lifts herself down to the ground and strikes a pose.

* * *

Mew Vanilla looked at her clothes then felt her ears "I-I have cat ears..." she muttered.

"No, you have fox ears. Can't you tell the difference?" Ryou said.

"Not when I'm only touching them and not seeing them. What animal am I though?"

"You got the DNA of an Arctic Fox." Keiichiro replied. Looking on a computer to see what Cheyenne was injected with.

Mew Vanilla blinked "Arctic Fox?" she said.

Ryou nodded "Now go Mew Vanilla and help the others!" he said.

A irk mark appeared on Mew Vanilla's head "I'm going, I'm going." she said.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Kalshara watched the six girls battle the monster "Why not make this more exciting?" she thought then used Wild Magic on the Chimera Anima to make it stronger as well as giving it a purple and green aura. (Nope, no lie. That's what they call Kalshara and Brafilius's magic. Wild Magic. o_o)

"Nani?!" Mew Ichigo said upon seeing the sudden aura on the Chimera Anima then backflipped when it slashed at her. She looked at Mew Berry "Mew Berry! I need you and Mew Pudding to distract the Chimera Anima while me and the others fight Happy Child!" she told the White Mew Mew.

Mew Berry looked at her leader and nodded "Hai Mew Ichigo!" she said and began running to Mew Pudding to tell her Mew Ichigo's plan.

Happy Child looked at the Chimera Anima "I wonder why it's suddenly stronger..." he thought before taking notice of a large hawk...with eye shadow?

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" a voice yelled. Snapping Happy Child out of his thoughts, he quickly dodged then glared at Mew Mint "Hey watch it old lady!" he said then shot a ultra-sonic wave at Mew Mint.

"Mew Mint!" Mew Zakuro said and used her whip to pull Mew Mint out of the way of the attack, she looked at the Blue Mew Mew "Are you okay?" she asked.

Mew Mint smiled happily "Hai onee-sama!" she replied then flew up with Mew Zakuro quickly when a attack was sent their way.

"MEW PUDDING! LOOK OUT!" Mew Berry's voice yelling caught their attention.

Mew Lettuce turned around to see the Chimera Anima's claw coming at Mew Pudding "Mew Pudding-san!" she shouted.

Mew Pudding blinked and looked up and right when it was about to hit. A flash of grey ran by and grabbed Mew Pudding, picking her up and jumping out of the Chimera Anima's path.

"Dai jyo bu ka, Mew Pudding imoto-chan?" a voice asked. (Translation: Are you okay?)

Mew Pudding looked back at the person, and it didn't take her long to recognize who saved her "Cheyenne onee-chan NaNoDa?" she said.

"Sono Cheyenne? Watashi wa Mew Vanilla." Mew Vanilla replied and winked "Hai, soreha watashidesu." she added as she put Mew Pudding down. (Whose Cheyenne? My name is Mew Vanilla. Yes, its me.)

"Otsukai no A Mew Mew ima NaNoDa?" Mew Pudding said happily. (Your a Mew Mew now?)

Mew Vanilla nodded "Hai, ima no wa, tanin o tasukeru tebanashimasu." she said. (Translation: Yes, now lets go help the others.)

Mew Pudding nodded then began running at the Chimera Anima with Mew Pudding "Wait! I don't have a weapon!" she thought.

"Mew Vanilla onee-chan summon your weapon NaNoDa!" Mew Pudding said. Waking the older girl from her thoughts.

"H-Hai!" Mew Vanilla said nervously then took a deep breath "Vanilla sword!" she said. She stuck her hand out as a sword with a white handle appeared in her hand. The symbol of her Mew Mark on a pink gem that was in the middle of the handle.

"It worked!" Mew Vanilla thought with a o_o face then shook her head and aimed her sword at the Chimera Anima "Ribbon..." she began, the sword powering up as it started to glow brightly "Vanilla blizzard!" she shouted and slashed downward with her sword to make a powerful barriage of sparkling snow hit the Chimera Anima. Hitting it dead on and knocked it to it's side.

"Ribbon pudding ring inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted and encased it in pudding "Mew Ichigo onee-chan! Mew Berry onee-chan!" she said.

"Hai! Ribbon double berry check!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry shouted and shot their attack. Turning the Chimera Anima back to nornal while Masha inhaled the Chimera Jelly.

"Damn it!" Happy Child cursed then teleported away.

Kalshara smirked then finally came out of her hiding place. Turning back to normal when she got to the ground, afterwards she began clapping. Catching the Tokyo Mew Mew's attention "My, my, wasn't that something?" she said.

Mew Ichigo turned around "Who are you?!" she questioned. Aiming her weapon.

"Another Chimera Anima?" Mew Lettuce said and aimed her weapons at Kalshara.

Kalshara simply smirked at the seven girls "I'm not a 'Chimera Anima' but I must say you seven are quite interesting." she said.

Mew Zakuro glared at Kalshara "That doesn't answer our question." she stated.

"You all seem to be part animal yet don't possess Wild Magic, I wonder why is that?" Kalshara said. Ignoring Mew Zakuro.

"Okay, I vote we hit this nut job." Mew Mint stated and got ready to shoot her attack.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait since I must take my leave." Kalshara said then grinned before turning into a hawk and flying away.

Mew Pudding blinked "Did she just turn into a hawk...and fly away NaNoDa?" she asked.

Mew Berry slowly nodded "Yeah..." she replied awkwardly. Not sure how to respond to that.

Mew Vanilla stared where Kalshara flew away. She seemed to be part animal but mentioned something called Wild Magic...

Is it possible for that woman to be from the Magic Dimenion? If so...that means the Tokyo Mew Mew have a completely new type of enemy.


	5. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Japan, there was a mansion in a forest. It was black and from the outside looked just like those creepy mansions from horror movies or any ghost book you would read about. However...the inside was completely different.

Actually the inside seemed as if it was brand new and people lived there.

"Ah, so you have arrived, Royal Highness." a man's voice said when the doors to the large dining room opened.

If only the people of Japan knew who lived in the house.

Royal Highness nodded then sat down in a chair next to a green haired guy who had blue eyes "As Happy Child was attacking the Mews. I have acquired valuable information." he said.

The man who sat at the top end of the table smiled. Shadows covering his face "Do tell then." he said.

"Number one is that there's a new Mew but she's the least of our worries. The thing that is valuable is that I've discovered that some Mew Aqua is still on Earth and that if we activate it we can finally defeat the Tokyo Mew Mew." the brunette replied.

A thirteen year old boy with red hair and green eyes that was sitting next to Happy Child looked at Royal Highness, a dull expression on his face "And how are we going to activate it?" he asked.

Royal Highness looked at the boy "That is what I'm trying to figure out Sweet Juilet." he stated.

Sweet Juliet sighed then leaned his head in his hand.

The green haired guy looked at the mysterious man at the top of the table "If I may Duke, I believe the aliens once used Mew Ichigo's emotions to activate it after they found where it was ." he said.

The man, Duke, nodded at that "Good point Blue Bayou." he said then took a bite of the soup he was eating "Incidentally this Paupiette De Langoustine was prepared beautifully but the sauce is a little strong." he said as he picked up a glass of wine. (In my defense that's what it looked like they was drinking in the manga. o_o)

Royal Highness, Blue Bayou, Sweet Juliet and Happy Child looked at Duke as he took a sip of the whine.

"The Ami Du Chambertin has a robust flavor, but I think it s a little too ripe." Duke stated as he looked at the soft French artis cheese.

"I agree, it's a little out of season, but I would love to have some wild game." Royal Highness spoke up.

"Oh, in that case, we have just the thing!" Happy Child said as he stood up. His hands on the table "The freshest game you'll ever find!" he added as Sweet Juilet picked up a glass of wine.

"But it might have a bit of a kick." Sweet Juliet added in his usual dull tone.

Duke smirked as he looked at a cone-shaped, pointed headdress "My, my, I look forward to it." he said "Now who will go hunt it for me?" he asked.

"Duke." Blue Bayou began as he stood up "This time, all four of us will." he added and smirked.

"And believe us when we say this might possibly mere be child's play." Royal Highness finished as he put down a photo of seven girls.

Duke glanced at the photo "Very well, go get them." he said "Then the Mews for tomorrow's meal." he added.

The four nodded "Once the Tokyo Mew Mew are gone we can do as we wish to this country then soon the planet." Sweet Juliet said.

Duke nodded as he put on his headdress "Tokyo wll belong to us." he began.

"The Saint Rose Crusaders!" the four Saint Rose Crusaders finished.

* * *

"Come on Bloom! We never been trick or treating before so it'd be fun!" Stella said as she followed her best friend to the living room of their apartment with the rst of the Winx.

Bloom stopped walking "Number one. We're twenty three so we cant pass as kids to do it." she said.

"We can disguise ourselves as kids." Musa pointed out.

"Come on Bloom, you went Trick or Treating before so what could go wrong?" Aisha asked.

Blom turned around and faced the Winx "You never went Trick Or Treating with Selina then..." she said as a flashback appeared.

"She does know we can't see it right?" Stella whispered.

"Shh, don't let her know that." Techa whispered back.

"Lets take this chance to sneak out and go." Aisha whispered then looked at Flora and Roxy "Are you two in?" she asked.

Flora and Roxy looked at each other then shrugged and looked at the Winx "Okay, it could be fun to do." Flora said.

"And help us learn about Japan." Roxy added.

The Winx nodded then snuck out with Roxy.

Once the flashback was over, Bloom looked at where the Winx and Roxy was only to find them gone "Where did they go?" she muttered then realized something "Oh crap!" she thought then ran out of the apartment.

Little did she know a figure in a red hood walked in and put a evelope on the coffee table before disappearing.

* * *

"Zakuro onee-chan! Cheyenne onee-chan!" a voice said.

Cheyenne blinked , she was closing the cafe and she could of sworn the others had left.

Everyone except Pudding and Zakuro that is...

Zakuro turned around and smiled "Hai?" she said.

"Can you two help me take my brothers and sister Trick or Treating please NaNoDa?" Pudding asked while doing a puppy pout "Ichigo onee-chan, Mint onee-chn, Lettuce onee-chan and Berry onee-chan are busy NaNoDa." she added.

Zakuro nodded "Of course Pudding." she said.

Pudding smiled happily then looked at Cheyenne "Cheyenne onee-chan?" she said.

Cheyenne bit her lip hesitantly before nodding slowly.

Pudding's smile got wider "Yay! Pudding will meet Zakuro onee-chan and Cheyenne onee-chan here at seven then NaNoDa!" she said happily then left the cafe.

"I hope no one messes with her like how bullies try to steal candy from kids on Halloween." Cheyenne muttered, remembering what her sisters always did to her.

"If they try to do such to Pudding or her siblings, they'll regret it." Zakuro stated then went to the changing room.

Cheyenne watched Zakuro go to the changing room.

She is right, as long as Zakuro was around children, if anyone harmed one the person who done it would be in for a beating.

A smirk came onto the blonde's face. That means if her sisters still act the same that they would get a beating.

Indeed this will be a treat.

"Really?' Roxy said as she looked at the five Winx who used a spell to make them look like ten year olds.

"Yep! Now we can go Treat or Tricking!" Stella said happily.

"It's Trick or Treating Stella." Techa corrected the blonde Sun Fairy.

Stella sweat dropped "Oh right." she said.

"There you guys are!" Bloom said as she ran from them "And don't act because I knowStella wanted to dress as a vampire, Aisha wanted to be Korra from Legend of Korra, Techa wanted to be dressed somewhat like Digit, Musa wanted to be someone named Hatsune Miku and Flora wanted to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast." she said then pointed at Roxy who was about to sneak away "And Roxy, I know that's you dressed up as Pikachu!" she added.

Aisha crossed her arms as she, Stella, Flora, Musa and Techa turned back to their true ages "And whart are you suppose to be then?" she asked.

Bloom looked at her costume "I'm Mal from Disney Descendants." she said.

Musa was about to say something but a voice interrupted her.

"Well if it isn't the seven fairies we heard about." a childish voice said.

"They look easy to beat." a dull voice muttered.

"Indeed, they do." another voice said.

"Whose there?!" Techa said as she got into a battle stance.

Royal Highness appeared with three others "So we meet again fairies." he said.

"It's the blood taster!" Stella shireked then pushed Musa forward "EAT HER FRST!" she said.

Musa turned to Stella and smacked her arm "Or they can eat you." she said.

"Actually, we're here to serve you to our master." the grren haired one said.

Aisha looked at the three "And who are you?" she questioned.

"My name is Blue Bayou." the green haired one said.

"I'm Happy Child!" the youngest said.

"Sweet Juliet." the red haired one said.

Bloom sweat dropped "...And we thought the Trix, Kalshara and Brafilius had weird names." she muttered.

"Watch out!" Aisha said and pulled Bloom out of the way whe Blue Bayou threw a lamp post at them.

"Oh? You thought we'd be easy to beat?" Happy Child said and smirked.

Flora looked at the four "Winx! We need to transform!" she said then made peace signs with her friends "Magic Winx! Butterflinx!" she and the Winx shouted and transformed.

Roxy looked at the Winx then got into a battle stance "Magic Believix!" she said and transformed.

"Well well, it seems that fairies are indeed real. But are weak just like the Mews." Sweet Juliet mocked and grinned.

"We may look weak to you but it doesn't mean that we are." Flora stated and shot a spell at the Saint Rose Crusaders.

Happy Child blocked it "Looks like somebody is wanting to fight the hard way." he said. Making the fairies glare at him.

This is gonna be a long and rough fight.

* * *

Cheyenne and Zakuro stood outside Cafe Mew Mew as they waited for Pudding. Zakuro dressed as a wolfish warrior and Cheyenne dressed as a angel.

"So when did Pudding say to meet her?" Cheyenne asked Zakuro. Looking at the purple haired girl.

"Seven." Zakuro replied her usual tone.

Cheyenne nodded then saw Pudding and her siblings "Oh my gosh your so cute!" she squeeled upon seeing them dressed as bumble bees.

Pudding smiled "Thanks! Haicha imoto-san picked them out NaNoDa!" she said as she looked at her little sister whom smiled.

"Can we go Trick or Treating onee-san?" Hanacha asked his older sister.

Pudding looked at Hanacha "Hai Otouto-san." she replied then looked at Zakuro and Cheyenne whom nodded "Lets go NaNoDa!" she replied happily.

Cheyenne nodded then heard screaming "What's that?" she aid.

"Sounds like someone is in danger." Zakuro said then looked to see a blonde haired girl whose hair was in pig tails and odangos wearing a Asuna costume.

The girl looked at them "HELP ME!" she said with wide eyes of fear.

Pudding was about to say something but she saw a raven haired girl with purple eyes in a Springtrap costume run at them.

"GET BACK HERE MEATBALL HEAD!" the raven haired girl shouted as she ran at the blonde pigtailed girl.

The blonde pigtailed girl screamed and began running once again, the raven haired girl chasing her.

"...False alarm. It was just Usagi and Rei." Cheyenne said with a sweat drop on her head.

Zakuro shook her head "Lets go Trick or Treating now, shall we?" she said to Pudding and her siblings whom cheered in approval.

* * *

Sweet Juliet backed away from the Winx "Damn it." he hissed when a fire ball nearly hit his arm. He and the other three Saint Rose Crusaders had been fighting the fairies or as they call themselves the Winx for a hour and it seemed the fairies were strong.

"It seems we underestimated you Winx." Blue Bayou said as he took a step back.

"Great, now will you leave us alone?" Stella asked and crossed her arms.

Happy Child smirked and brought out a Chimera Jelly "Actually, we have another thing in mind." he said then looked at a nearby rat.

The Winx and Roxy paled.

They were thinking of creating those creatures their powers weren't effective against, were they?

"Shit." the Winx and Roxy muttered.

* * *

Cheyenne walked beside Zakuro they both watched Pudding and her siblings Trick or Treat "Tonight has been nice and quiet with no monsters or attacks." she said and smiled.

Zakuro kept her eyes on Pudding and her siblings "The night isn't over yet so don't say it's been a quiet day yet." she stated.

The blonde nodded "We better be careful since Pudding;'s brothers and sisters are here." she said.

Zakuro looked at Cheyenne and nodded then heard a voice speak. She turned around in time to see a white haired woman knock Pudding down.

"Zakuro onee-chan?" Cheyenne said then looked where Zakuro was looking then her eyes widen.

Icy just knocked Pudding down...

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face. She's gonna enjoy seeing her get beaten by Zakuro.

"Onee-chan!" Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha said then ran to their big sister.

Icy looked at Pudding who looked up at her with wide eyes "What? Are you gonna cry?" she taunted.

Stormy smirked "Besides aren't you a little too old to be Trick or Treating?" she said.

"Scary things are out tonight, and you never know when they'll appear to hurt you or worse." Darcy added.

"That's enough." a voice said calmly in English.

The Trix looked away from Pudding to see a purple haired woman "Or what? Your gonna lecture us?" Icy said and snickered.

"Zakuro onee-chan! This mean lady knocked Pudding down when she was trying to past her and these other two ladies NaNoDa!" Pudding exclaimed as she pointed at the Trix.

Icy looked at Pudding "I have no idea what you just said but if your trying to get us arrested, your dead brat." she threaten.

"I said that was enough, leave her alone." Zakuro said as she stared at the Trix dully.

Icy looked at Zakuro then took a step closer "And wht if we don't?" she questioned as Darcy and Stormy took a step closer to Zakuro.

Zakuro crossed her arms "I'll hurt you." she replied.

The Trix laughed "Do you know who your messing with?" Darcy said.

"Yeah, I'm messing with three bitches." Zakuro replied calmly.

Stormy glared at Zakuro "You better shut your mouth." she said.

Icy nodded "Otherwise...we'll hurt that little girl your protecting." she added.

Zakuro narrowed her eyes at Icy and in a quick flash, punched her. Knocking her off her feet.

"Damn it." Icy hissed quietly and touched her jaw "You could of broke my jaw or face!" she said angrily at Zakuro.

"Trust me, with how your face looks now, it needs broken and redone." Zakuro said and smirked.

Icy growled and glared at Zakuro "Sisters, get rid of her!" she said and pointed at the purple haired woman.

Knowing what Zakuro was going to do to her sisters, Cheyenne kneeled down to Pudding and her siblings "Hey Pudding, lets take you and your siblings to that house and get candy." she said and smiled.

Pudding, Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha smiled "Okay NaNoDa!" Pudding said as she stood up and began walking with her siblings and Cheyenne.

Chincha blinked when he heard screams "What's that noise behind us?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Cheyenne replied and smiled as she heard more screams.

The reason why she was smiling was not only because Pudding and her siblings are happy.

But also because those screams didn't belong to Zakuro.

* * *

Techa shot a spell as she dodged an attack from the rat Chimera Anima.

"Having fun now fairies?" Royal Highness taunted as he and his comrades watched in amusement.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FOUR!" Bloom shouted angrily at the Saint Rose Crusaders.

The Saint Rose Crusaders laughed then stopped when they heard a voice.

"Ribbon Raspberry Check!" a familiar voice shouted and knocked the Chimera Anima to it's side. Mew Berry appeared and landed behind the Saint Rose Crusaders "Now Mew Ichigo!" she called out.

"Hai!" Mew Ichigo said as she appeared, flying at the Chimera Anima "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted and destroyed the Chimera Anima, turning it back into a regular rat.

Masha flew by and inhaled the Chimera Jelly "Eliminated!" he said happily.

The Saint Rose Crusaders growled and glared at the two Mew Mews before teleporting back to their base.

Flora sighed in relief "Thanks." she said to the Mews and smiled.

Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry stared at Flora as they tried to think of what to say in English "...Me welcome!" they said.

Roxy sweat dropped then shook her head "What are you? You seem to be part animals." she said.

"...Me welcome!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry said then ran away and jumped onto buildings.

Musa sweat dropped "Something tells me they can't speak English..." she said.

The rest of the Winx and Roxy nodded.

* * *

"Your crazy!" Darcy said as she looked at Zakuro. Her, Icy and Stormy having bruises on them.

"Damn straight I am!" Zakuro snapped at them "This is what you get for hurting children!" she added.

Stormy looked around nervously "Hey look! A alien!" she said and pointed behind Zakuro, and when Zakuro looked. She and her sisters teleported away.

Zakuro turned to face the three woman but blocked her face when crows flew at her, she blinked and looked at where they once was. Did...they just disappear and made crows appear?

"That's impossible. But then again after what I've faced in the last year..." Zakuro trailed off in thought.

"Zakuro onee-chan NaNooDa!" Pudding's voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Zakuro looked up at Pudding, her siblings and Cheyenne "Hey, how did Trick or Treating go?" she asked.

"Great! We got tons of candy NaNoDa!" Pudding said happily then noticed Zakuro's expression "Are you okay Zakuro onee-chan NaNoDa?" she asked concernedly.

Zakuro smiled and nodded "Hai." she replied.

She didn't want Pudding to worry about that after a night of having fun.

* * *

Besides she was going to speak to Ryou, Keiichiro and Cheyenne in private about this tomorrow.

The Winx had returned to their apartment and walked to the living room.

"Oh look, a letter." Bloom said and opened the evelope then paled when she saw in bloody writing 'I'M COMING. SELINA.'she dropped the letter and screamed as she ran out of the aparment.

"She does know that's ketchup right?" Roxy asked the Winx.

"Apparently not." the Winx replied.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's 12:31 where I am but still, HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!

This was inspired by Disney's Halloween episodes since Bloom appeared in my other story Pokemon Black and White: Lively Senshi. So I kinda mashed the stories's time together. To see why Rei was chasing Usagi, check out the Halloween chapter of my PK/SM story.

And yes the Saint Rose Crusaders will target the Winx too, as well as Kalshara and rafilius. Only reason why I put the Trix here is because I don't like them and I like to torture them XD Besides if you think where they hurt Miele in season 3 and 6 and Macy on episode 5 of season 5, considering how much Zakuro likes children if they did that in front of her, they'd be dead.


End file.
